Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas
by andreakayy
Summary: Mulder gives Scully what she wants most for Christmas, a chance at being a family. Set in the winter after IWTB.


**Here's a quick holiday one that comes to 2016 words. Mulder gives Scully the best Christmas gift, the thing she wants most, a chance at a family. post IWTB.  
It's cute and fluffffffffffffy :)  
dedicated to EVERYONE... because im in the spirit of giving.  
please review :D  
merry christmas!**

**Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas**

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
Let your heart be light  
From now on,  
our troubles will be out of sight_

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
Make the Yule-tide gay,  
From now on,  
our troubles will be miles away._

_Here we are as in olden days,  
Happy golden days of yore.  
Faithful friends who are dear to us  
Gather near to us once more._

_Through the years  
We all will be together,  
If the Fates allow  
Hang a shining star upon the highest bough.  
And have yourself A merry little Christmas now._

Several hours ago, Mulder had dragged in a large Douglass Fir into the living room. Scully had helped him put it into the stand. They let the branches spread while they drank hot chocolate while cuddled up together on the couch. It was going to be Christmas next week, and Mulder and Scully had set their tree up late for once. It was a change from how they used to do it, a day after Thanksgiving.

"Ready to decorate?" Mulder asked as he took Scully's empty hot chocolate mug from her grasp and carried it into the kitchen. She sighed a yes and was all ready to begin when he returned to the room.

Every year, despite everything they've been through, they were happy together. They were happy to be with each other. And every Christmas was cheerful for the both of them.

Mulder came up from behind Scully who had the Christmas Tree's star in her hand. He was about to take it from her, but then she pulled her hand back right before he could grasp it.

"I want to put it on this year," Scully said with a pout. "You do it every year."

"That's because I can reach, dear," Mulder said with a smirk. Scully hit him playfully in the chest.

"Just lift me up Mulder."

Mulder bent down and wrapped his left arm around both of her legs. His right hand rested firmly below his left. He got up slowly with Scully holding the star. It took her only a second to realize she wasn't going to fall, as she was losing her balance in his arms. She knew Mulder would never, not even on his life, drop her. She trusted him with everything and beyond, so she focused on the task she had at hand, placing the star on the tree. When Scully had finally crowned the tree, she let out a sigh of accomplishment, allowing Mulder to know that she was finished.

He let her down onto the ground gently, and allowed her to spin around in his arms so that they were now facing each other.

"I did it," She whispered in a low voice. His hand on the small of her back pressed her closer to him.

"You did," Mulder said equally as low, maybe even lower, as his lips brushed her neck. "Good job," He congratulated as he began to kiss her neck slowly, pecking at the exposed skin.

"Mulder," Scully whined, pushing Mulder back slightly. She loved the contact but she had to be responsible with their other plans. "We have to get ready." Mulder glanced at the clock, seeing that it was already 6 in the evening. "You made reservations for 7:30." Mulder groaned in frustration and nuzzled his face in her neck. She smiled, rubbing her hand through his hair while the other one rested on his back.

"Maybe we can just stay here," Mulder said with a smile against Scully's bare skin of her v-neck sweater.

"Mulder..."

"Come on Scully... you can't wear that navy v-neck sweater and not expect me to want to stay home with you."

"Mulder, we have plenty of time to stay home together when we get back," She reasoned with a sly smile.

"Fine, but you're buying dinner."

At the restaurant Mulder and Scully were led to a small table in the corner of the dining room. It was dimly lit with a candle sitting on a golden plate, in a frosted glass jar.

"Scully," Mulder took Scully's hand from across the table. The glow of the candle set off tones in her skin he could have only imagined. She was a pure ray of beauty. She was a vision in contrast. She wore that same dark navy sweater, which set Mulder off earlier, and it added contrast against her creamy white skin. "What if I gave you one of your presents early?"

"Mulder, I hope you're not trying to talk about what I think you're trying to talk to me about in a restaurant." Scully blushed.

"No, no." Mulder said accompanied by a light chuckle at the thought. "No, I meant that I'll have something waiting for you at home."

"Mulder, what could be so great that you can't wait another week?"

"You have no idea," He said with a gleam in his eye. "I know what you want the most out of everything." He left her with that to think about. The whole subject bothered her all night. But, it couldn't have been what she thought it was. That would be just too damn impossible.

When Mulder began driving up the long driveway through the snow up to the house, Scully was taken by surprise when she saw Skinner's Mazda in front of the house. Scully could feel her heart pound in her chest, thinking something was the matter. She could've swore that Mulder could hear it too.

"Mulder... do you know why Skinner's here?" Scully asked, breathing now hitched, and she got out of car. Mulder followed behind her as she sloshed through the snow, ignoring the path to the porch. Mulder grabbed her hand as she reached for the door.

"Slow down. I'm sure it's nothing." Mulder whispered, pressing a kiss to Scully's cheek. She let out the breath she didn't even know she was holding in, and reached for the door knob.

Once she stepped into the house, she stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes fell upon the brown haired, blue eyed, fair skinned, petite child who sat next to Skinner, his legs dangling off the couch as he focused on Scully's face, trying to read it. Mulder shut the door behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist. He leaned down to whisper into her ear.

"Merry Christmas," Scully would've smiled at the tingly feeling his warm breath did to her ear, but her eyes were too busy watering up, spilling down her cheeks as she stood there, unmoving. A hand flew to her mouth as she gasped.

"William..." She whispered, just loud enough for her baby boy to here as he sat waiting on the couch.

"Mommy," William slowly rose to his feet and began to walk towards Scully. With every step he took, Scully's heart swelled, and more tears were released, faster with every second. Scully got down on one knee as he became closer, outstretched her arms, and then he ran in as if it was second nature to him. "I've missed you, Mommy."

"Sweetie, how could you possibly remember?"

"I remembered your voice. I've missed you, Mommy! Daddy said that was gonna be my early Christmas present... to be with you." Scully held her son in a death grip as the tears continued to spill from her eyes, not yet slowing. "But how come I wasn't with you or Daddy?" Scully bit her lip.

"We have plenty of time to talk about that. I'm just so glad I have you back." Scully rose up with her son in her arms, refusing to let go. "You look so much like your father." She smiled at Mulder, who was at her right, smiling down at her.

"Daddy says I look like you. Look, I have your eyes." William pulled back from his mother to show him his big blue eyes, which was definitely copied identically from mother to son.

---

"Mommy! Daddy wake up!" Mulder and Scully stirred in there bed in their cold room Christmas morning, thanks to a jumping six year old who just climbed on the bed with them. "Wake up! It's Christmas!" William grabbed a small pillow his parents had pushed aside before they went to sleep, and he began hitting them in the head with it. Scully sat up smiling, as she watched Mulder get wacked by his own son. Soon, William dropped the pillow, and pouted. "Daddy!!!! Please!" He whined. Mulder turned back onto his back and peeked at his son. He was the spitting image of Scully with those same lips she had.

"Someone's in a hurry," Mulder grumbled and sat up. He pulled his son onto his lap and placed a firm kiss onto his temple. "Merry Christmas, Will."

"Merry Christmas Daddy, Merry Christmas Mommy," He said in a hurry and then wiggled away from his father and down onto the floor. "Now can we PLEASE open presents?" William said, stomping his feet, and practically bouncy all over the room, unable to contain his excitement in that small body of his.

"Alright, Alright," Scully said with a sweet smile towards her son.

"Yay!" He took off like a bolt of lightning down the steps in his little thermal baseball pajamas. Scully and Mulder both pulled their robes around themselves and followed William down to where he sat in front of the Christmas tree. "Can I start?"

"Of course you can, baby," Scully said with a sigh as she sat down with Mulder on the couch. She had her camera ready to take picture of him.

"Wait!" Mulder said stopping him. William turned around, disappointed. "Just kidding, Go!"

William began tearing open his presents just as fast as Scully could take pictures. In a matter of minutes red, green, and every other color wrapping paper was scattered all over the living room floor around the blinking Christmas tree. And yet, William wasn't even half way finished.

William was in the process of receiving the ultimate Christmas, with all the presents he was getting. Mulder and Scully went crazy on their son, excited to have him back. Meanwhile, Scully had received the ultimate Christmas present from Mulder. She received what she had wanted for the longest time, a family. She only had a family for such brief a time... and now she was getting another chance. She had gotten her family back, Mulder and William, her two favorite men, her boys, her loves, her life.

William had opened so many boxes and presents, that by the time he was finished the living room was nothing but a sea of wrapping paper, boxes, presents, and tissue paper.

"Is that it, Will?" Mulder asked the little boy who sat in the middle of the sea. He nodded his head. Mulder was sure that he had most likely beaten the record of how many presents opened in 6 or 7 minutes.

"Wait... no Mulder, that can't be it," Scully said, pretending to sound surprised.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, how about that big present Santa left for Will?"

"Ohhh, that." William was listening intently, eyes wide.

"Where is it?" An overly excited and energetic William asked, practically jumping. Christmas was without a doubt his favorite holiday.

"I think he left it in your room, Will! You better go get it before something happens!" Mulder yelled the last part, for William was already halfway up the steps. Once he heard the location, he took off like a lighted kamikaze.

In about two seconds later, William was cheering from his room. He slowly walked down the steps with a bright smile as he carried something small, black and furry.

"A puppy," He whispered, smiling down at it.

"Wow, Santa left you a puppy?" Scully asked with a grin as William came to sit in between his mother and father, still cradling his newest present.

"Mhmm," William answered, never losing his smile.

"You know that a puppy comes with a lot of responsibility, William."

"I know, Mommy."

"What're you gonna call him?" Scully's hand went down to stroke the velvet puppy in her son's arms.

"Spooky," Mulder said immediately.

"Mulder," Scully warned. "William gets to name him."

"I like Spooky."

"Are you sure, honey?" William nodded.

"Hah!" Mulder added and gave Scully a surprise kiss on the lips. William giggled and set Spooky on the ground to start playing with him.

Mulder and Scully both decided to open their presents later. Instead, they both laid on the couch, watching William and Spooky play in the sea of holiday wrapping paper. It was peaceful, just them three as a family. It was truly a merry little Christmas.

**Merry Christmas to you and yours! please review :D  
-A.**


End file.
